Carnage Raptor
Carnage Raptor 'was a lightweight robot that was built by Team Raptor for the final three seasons of ''BattleBots. It was a two-wheeled robot armed with a static axe on an arm. This arm was swung at a speed of over 100 mph to cause damage. It did well in BattleBots, reaching the semifinals of Season 4.0. Its name was shortened to '''Carnage for Season 5.0 due to the new "one bot per team per weight class" rule. Carnage Raptor also appeared on BotBash since 1999. Robot History Season 3.0 Carnage Raptor's first match in Season 3.0 was against A Bot Named Sue. Carnage Raptor won on a 38-7 judge's decision and advanced to the final preliminary round, where it faced Botilla the Hun. Carnage Raptor won on a 39-6 judge's decision and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Malice. Carnage Raptor won by KO and advanced to the round of 32, where it faced Sallad. In the match, Carnage Raptor was hitting Sallad multiple times and Sallad almost flipped Carnage Raptor soon after. About halfway through the match, Sallad drove itself over the killsaws and the killsaws sliced through one of Sallad's wheel treads. Soon after, Carnage Raptor drives its axe under the screws. The axe gets caught between the screw and the floor, stopping the screw from moving and pinning Carnage Raptor down. Carnage Raptor tries to free itself, but couldn't. As Carnage Raptor was being counted out, Sallad hobbles over and starts hitting Carnage Raptor with its arm. Sallad won by KO and Carnage Raptor was eliminated from the tournament. Carnage Raptor wasn't finished, however, as it participated the lightweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. It's unknown how well it performed, but it lost overall to The Crusher and Reaper. Season 4.0 Due to its seeding, Carnage Raptor was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 4.0, where it eventually faced Whirligig. Both robots are hesitant in approaching the other and Carnage Raptor nudges Whirligig with its axe head. Whirligig goes into a spin and hits Carnage Raptor a couple of times. As Carnage Raptor escapes, Whirligig stopped spinning and Carnage Raptor begins spinning. Carnage Raptor then delivers a strong blow to Whirligig. Both robots were moving around the arena and Whirligig drives over its own flail. After getting itself straightened out, Whirligig goes into a spin, barely missing Carnage Raptor. Carnage Raptor decides to go into a spin of its own and neither robot made contact with each other. Whirligig tries to readjust and Carnage Raptor hits Whirligig's flail with its axe. Carnage Raptor has its axe underneath Whirligig and pushes it to the killsaws. Whirligig is pushed off by the killsaws, but the debris being shot out is caused by Carnage Raptor's axe. Whirligig slams itself into Carnage Raptor while Carnage Raptor tries to get away from the killsaws without being hit again. Whirligig drives itself over the killsaws and it was moving around in the blue square. Carnage Raptor gets its axe under Whirligig again and pushes it onto the entrance ramp. Whirligig escapes by driving over the spike wall and into the pulverizer. After Whirligig was able to escape a few narrow blows from the pulverizer, Carnage Raptor gets underneath Whirligig and pushes it under the pulverizer again. The pulverizer landed on Whirligig's body and Whirligig stopped moving. Carnage Raptor backs off and Whirligig's wheel was being pounded by the pulverizer. At this point, Jeremy Franklin of Team Nightmare was tapping out and the referee blows his whistle and shouts "Tap-out, tap-out, tap-out" into his microphone, but the pulverizer kept hitting Whirligig. This kept on going because Peter Lambertson was too busy looking at the audience and making a show out of pressing the pulverizer button to notice anything that was going on. Finally, Pete stopped pressing the pulverizer button and Whirligig has a flat tire now. The buzzer sounded and Carnage Raptor won by KO. This win put Carnage Raptor to the round of 16, where it faced Low Blow. Carnage Raptor won on a 32-13 judge's decision and advanced to the quarterfinals for the first time in BattleBots, where it faced Hexy Jr. In the match, Hexy Jr. couldn't get underneath Carnage Raptor because of its invertible shape and so it kept taking damage from Carnage Raptor's axe. Eventually, Carnage Raptor got its axe wedged underneath Hexy Jr. and it managed to topple it onto its front with the flipper jammed open so it could not self-right. This was due to a valve necessary to drive the arm downwards had been omitted to save weight. Hexy Jr. was counted out and Carnage Raptor won by KO. This win put Carnage Raptor to the semifinals, where it faced The Big B, which had beaten Gamma Raptor in its fourth fight. After The Big B pushed Carnage Raptor against the spikestrip and then under the pulverizer, the time ran out and The Big B won on a 26-19 judge's decision. This meant that Carnage Raptor was eliminated from the tournament again. For unknown reasons, Carnage Raptor didn't participate the lightweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 5.0 Due to its seeding, Carnage was allowed to skip the preliminary rounds of Season 5.0, where it eventually faced The Prosecutor. Carnage won on a close 25-20 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Death By Monkeys. Death By Monkeys won on a close 24-21 judge's decision and Carnage was eliminated from the tournament once again. Carnage couldn't compete in the lightweight royal rumble because the rest of the rumbles were canceled due to an accident with Nightmare during the heavyweight consolation rumble. Wins/Losses * Wins: 7 * Losses: 3 Mark Beiro Introductions "Take out extra companion collision. You're going to need it after you encounter CARNAGE RAPTOR!" Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Lightweight Robots Category:Thwackbots Category:Lightweight Semifinalists Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Invertible Robots Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots from Arizona